


A Maybe Brother in Need

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: The kid throws himself at Ric, and Ric… Ric panics and reacts on instinct. He catches the kid by the arm and sidesteps, throwing him down to the ground. The kid lands on his feet but he flinches away from Ric with a look of complete betrayal.





	A Maybe Brother in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Embrace

The kid throws himself at Ric, and Ric… Ric panics and reacts on instinct. He catches the kid by the arm and sidesteps, throwing him down to the ground. The kid lands on his feet but he flinches away from Ric with a look of complete betrayal.

Three guesses where he came from.

“Look kid,” and his voice might come have come out sharper than he intended. He may be angry, but he’s not in the business of taking out his anger on children. What would that even prove? “I’m not whoever you’re looking for. Just walk away, for both our sakes. You’re not gonna find him here.”

“Grayson,” the kid says. He doesn’t sound hurt, exactly, and the scowl on his face doesn’t betray anything but anger, but. It’s the impression Ric gets. He hurt the kid pretty bad. He doesn’t want that flash of guilt, but well. 

Like he said, he’s not really in the business of hurting kids.

Di--Ric runs a hand through his hair. He’s still not used to having it cropped so short. He can feel phantom strands, tickling his neck, the weight of a ghost on his head. He expects to catch thick strands but his hand falls away too quickly. 

His hand traces over the scar and he tries not to flinch. Phantom pains.

“What’s your name, kid?” Ric asks. And there’s that flash of hurt again, though it’s better hidden this time. Or at least, Ric thinks so. The kid’s gaze is pure steel, hard and unwavering.

“Damian,” he says.

“Well, I’m very sorry Damian,” Dick says. “But whatever you’re looking for, you’re not gonna find it here.”

Damian looks frustrated. “I’m looking for you,” he says.

“You’re looking for Dick Grayson,” Ric corrects.

“I need you,” Damian says. “Please.”

Ric pauses, observing him. He can just walk away. Even now, without meaning to, he can find six possible escape routes, specifically designed to avoid someone as small as Damian. But….

There’s something fragile in the kid’s eyes. Something vulnerable. Ric doesn’t think it’s a regular thing. He doesn’t know Damian, but, like everything else in Ric’s life, there’s something familiar about him. There’s that unbidden affection, that _kindness, _that Ric can’t recognize. The feeling makes him angry, but the person standing in front of him looks all of twelve-years-old. Ric’s not taking out his frustrations on him.

“You have an entire family and a world of superheroes to go to,” he says. “You can’t seriously expect me to believe you need an amnesiac cab driver.”

“Please,” Damian says again.

Ric closes his eyes, because Damian sounds on the edge of a little too desperate. Whatever’s going on, Ric doesn’t think he wants any part in it. Then again, he’s not sure he can live with himself if he walks away from a kid that needs help.

He doesn’t think he can do it at all.

“Fine,” he says, opening his eyes. “What do you need?”

Ric thinks this is the beginnings of a very, very bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it infinitely hilarious that I'm posting this the day after Nightwing Annual 2 comes out. 
> 
> Can't believe I actually finished whumptober. I'm acediscowlng on tumblr, if you want to chat :D 
> 
> Cheers everyone!


End file.
